ADJUSTMENT-HIATUS-
by dsparkyu6
Summary: Suatu kesalahan yang telah terlanjur terjadi pasti perlu suatu penyesuaian agar bisa sama dengan apa yang diharapkan. / Membuat orang yang dingin ini begitu ingin melindunginya. / Kihyun Brothership! / For Desember Ceria Kihyun / RnR please
1. Prolog

" **ADJUSTMENT"**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Cho (Kim) Yesung (Jungwoon), Shim Changmin, etc,.

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Pernahkah kau meminta untuk dilahirkan dengan begitu sempurna kepada Tuhan? Kita hanya dilahirkan begitu saja ke dunia ini dengan mempunyai jalan kehidupan masing-masing yang telah dituliskan. Semua akan berjalan sama jika saja keadaan kita memang adalah keadaan yang ada pada umumnya. Namun bagaimana dengan keadaan berbeda yang terjadi? Tentu saja di dalamnya perlu ada penyesuaian. Dimana kita yang heterogen akan benar-benar menjadi homogen bersama yang lainnya atau mempunyai _variance_ yang sama. Namun sayang terkadang manusia selalu memandang sebelah mata dan menganggap kita yang demikian adalah tidak berdaya. Bersembunyi dalam konteks kalimat mengasihani, bibir mereka akan mengatakan hal manis selepas dari persembunyian konteks tersebut bibir mereka akan mulai memaki. Hidup begitu sulit? Tidak jika kita bisa menyesuaikan diri, salah satu contohnya seperti sudah terbiasa menjadi seseorang yang selalu dibuang.

 **Di bawah hujan beberapa waktu lalu memberikan author sebuah ide untuk menulis fanfiction ini. Entahlah author sangat menyukai hujan dan aromanya, turunnya hujan selalu memberikan author inspirasi. Apa itu** _ **adjustment**_ **? Sebenarnya itu adalah istilah dalam akuntansi yang artinya penyesuaian. Bila di dalam laporan keuangan terdapat perbedaan angka, maka harus ada penyesuaian yang dilakukan. Sebaliknya, dalam kehidupan yang dijalani penyesuaian juga memang diharuskan ada. Cerita ini tidak mengutip dari siapapun dan benar-benar** _ **pure**_ **hasil pemikiran author.** _ **So**_ **, di bulan Desember ini selamat menikmati Kihyun Fanfiction yang aku buat diantaranya fanfic ini dan Please Don't Hate and Forgive Me.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T COPY WITHOUT CONFIRM FROM ME**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER, PLEASE**

 **KEEP REVIEW AND COMMENT**

 **LEST ENJOYED**

 _Prolog present….._

Bocah berpipi _chubby_ itu menarik-narik pakaian bocah lain yang mempunyai ekspresi datar di dekatnya. "Bum, hujan itu seperti apa warnanya?"

"Tidak berwarna." Jujur saja bocah berwajah datar itu agak bingung mendeskripsikan hujan yang kini turun. Warnanya seperti putih tapi bukan.

Bocah bertubuh tambun itu mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi. "Bentuk hujan itu bagaimana dan seperti apa?"

"Tidak berbentuk." Saudaranya itu hanya menjawab dengan begitu singkat.

"Ah. Ada juga ya yang tidak berbentuk dan tidak berwarna." Si bocah berpipi _chubby_ berbicara dengan begitu polos.

Si bocah datar menatap _dongsaeng_ yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit dengannya itu sedikit. "Kenapa kau mempertanyakannya?"

" _Anni_. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk diriku dan apa warnaku Bum?" Bocah berpipi _chubby_ itu mengeluarkan cengiran khas anak-anaknya.

Kibum hanya berkata pelan. "Tentu saja kau sama sepertiku, seorang manusia. Ada begitu banyak warna di dunia ini dan juga jutaan bentuk di dunia ini, Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dirinya hanya bersembunyi di belakang, menyaksikan atau mungkin hanya mendengarkan mereka semua yang sepertinya sedang senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish anak sial itu kenapa harus mengacaukan semua ini _jinjja_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar bocah tiang yang sukanya makan huh."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Mw…mworago appa?_ Kibummie apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai saat ini orang yang begitu diseganinya tak pernah mau meliriknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak sial. Jikapun keadaan _dongsaeng_ -ku lebih parah darimu. Selayaknya kau lah yang seharusnya mati terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau adalah _dongsaeng_ -ku satu-satunya Kibummie. Kita kini hanya tinggal berdua."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , bantu aku mengerjakan tugas. Sungguh aku tidak paham semua soal matematika ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya dia hanya menyesuaikan diri saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Suaranya benar-benar familiar. Perasaan rindunya memuncak.

 **Kkkkk segitu aja dulu yah prolognya. Aish pasti udah umum, Kyuhyun ma Kibum dijadiin anak kembar. Tapi gapapa kan? Semoga kalian menyukai fanfic ini. Sampai nanti di chapter pertama. Cuma ada satu pertanyaan dulu lanjut atau tidak? Jika yang meminta lanjt lebih dari 30 orang maka ff ini akan dilanjut jika tidak maka akan langsung delete story, soalnya ada ff lain juga wkwkwkkw. Sampai jumpa di Desember kalau emang ff ini akan author lanjut.**


	2. Chapter 1

" **ADJUSTMENT" –Chapter 1**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Cho (Kim) Yesung (Jungwoon), Shim Changmin, etc,.

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Pernahkah kau meminta untuk dilahirkan dengan begitu sempurna kepada Tuhan? Kita hanya dilahirkan begitu saja ke dunia ini dengan mempunyai jalan kehidupan masing-masing yang telah dituliskan. Semua akan berjalan sama jika saja keadaan kita memang adalah keadaan yang ada pada umumnya. Namun bagaimana dengan keadaan berbeda yang terjadi? Tentu saja di dalamnya perlu ada penyesuaian. Dimana kita yang heterogen akan benar-benar menjadi homogen bersama yang lainnya atau mempunyai _variance_ yang sama. Namun sayang terkadang manusia selalu memandang sebelah mata dan menganggap kita yang demikian adalah tidak berdaya. Bersembunyi dalam konteks kalimat mengasihani, bibir mereka akan mengatakan hal manis selepas dari persembunyian konteks tersebut bibir mereka akan mulai memaki. Hidup begitu sulit? Tidak jika kita bisa menyesuaikan diri, salah satu contohnya seperti sudah terbiasa menjadi seseorang yang selalu dibuang.

 **Di bawah hujan beberapa waktu lalu memberikan author sebuah ide untuk menulis fanfiction ini. Entahlah author sangat menyukai hujan dan aromanya, turunnya hujan selalu memberikan author inspirasi. Apa itu** _ **adjustment**_ **? Sebenarnya itu adalah istilah dalam akuntansi yang artinya penyesuaian. Bila di dalam laporan keuangan terdapat perbedaan angka, maka harus ada penyesuaian yang dilakukan. Sebaliknya, dalam kehidupan yang dijalani penyesuaian juga memang diharuskan ada. Cerita ini tidak mengutip dari siapapun dan benar-benar** _ **pure**_ **hasil pemikiran author.** _ **So**_ **, di bulan Desember ini selamat menikmati Kihyun Fanfiction yang aku buat diantaranya fanfic ini dan Please Don't Hate and Forgive Me dan Gotjimal juga.**

 **Karena reviews ternyata lebih dari 30, akhirnya author menepati janji untuk meneruskan ff ini. Terima kasih karena udah mau menunggu updatetan dari ff ini. Selalu tinggalkan jejak review kalian arrachi.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T COPY WITHOUT CONFIRM FROM ME**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER, PLEASE**

 **KEEP REVIEW AND COMMENT**

 **LEST ENJOYED**

Suasana pagi hari di rumah itu adalah seperti kondisi rumah pada umumnya. Melakukan sarapan, untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah dikosongkan dari semalaman. Hitung-hitung sebagai asupan energi sebelum melakukan aktivitasnya. Mereka melakukan sarapan di pagi harinya dengan begitu tenang. Mencoba secara khikmad menikmati setiap hidangan yang memang tersaji untuk mereka.

Mereka yang melakukan sarapan itu semuanya adalah _namja_. Jika ditanya dimanakah _yeoja_ yang seharusnya juga ada bersama mereka? Jawabannya adalah _yeoja_ itu telah pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan meninggalkan mereka selama-lamanya.

Keluarga Cho, adalah keluarga yang cukup mapan dan disegani di Korea terlebih untuk daerah _Nowon_. Selain terkenal sebagai salah satu _chaebol_ , keluarga Cho memang terkenal dengan julukannya yang acap kali berderma. Salah satu contohnya adalah membangun sebuah sekolah gratis bagi anak-anak yang tidak mampu dan mengurusi sekitar lima panti asuhan.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa kehidupan mereka sebenarnya tidak perlu ada yang dikeluhkan. Walau memang kehilangan akan sosok yang paling lembut itu sebenarnya memang membuat rasa sakit. Namun sayangnya meski mereka tidak mengeluh, dua diantara mereka selalu merasa kekesalan. Seperti menggumamkan mengapa itu semua harus terjadi. Mengapa harus ada nyawa yang selamat sementara nyawa yang mereka ingin pertahankan harus melayang begitu saja? Sayangnya memang itulah yang terjadi, dan nyawa yang tidak diinginkan itu juga ikut duduk diantara mereka.

 _Namja_ kecil bermata bulat berumur tujuh tahun itu sibuk memainkan makanannya. Itulah yang akan terlihat jika hanya dengan kasat mata. Lengan kecilnya memegang sendok dan berusaha mengambil makanan dalam piringnya untuk menyuapkannya secara rapih ke dalam mulut kecil yang dimilikinya. Beberapa menit kemudian _namja_ kecil dengan mata bulat itu tersenyum puas karena berhasil melakukannya. Kali ini dirinya yakin bahwa _hyung_ dan _appa_ -nya akan sangat bangga padanya.

Tapi sayangnya itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan semu yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Yesung sang _hyung_ hanya menatap sinis _dongsaeng_ bungsunya? Bahkan dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. "Jadi begitu ya cara makan orang yang cacat? Memalukan."

"Hei Kyuhyun, kau harus belajar dengan lebih baik lagi. Jangan bertingkah memalukan seperti tadi." Dingin. Cho Younghwan berkata seperti perintah bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan dua wajah _namja_ yang dikaguminya di dalam keluarganya sendiri. " _Arrasseo_ _appa._ Yesungie _hyung_ aku tidak akan memalukan lagi seperti tadi."

Yesung mendecih. "Baguslah jika kau sadar diri."

"Seandainya saja kau seperti Kibum, mungkin _appa_ tidak akan dibuat repot seperti ini. Sulit sekali menangani anak khusus sepertimu." Lagi Cho Younghwan berkata seakan Kyuhyun bukanlah anaknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyuman polosnya. " _Anniyo_ _appa_ , Kyu tidak membutuhkan hal khusus. Kyu butuh hal biasa, benarkan Bum _hyung_?"

"Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan ini? Aku bosan setiap hari sarapan dengan topik menyebalkan yang kalian buat." Salahkan Kibum yang selalu ingin melindungi Kyuhyun sehingga bertindak tidak sopan diusianya yang masih kecil.

Yesung hanya memandang Kibum dengan malas. "Kau selalu membelanya."

Kibum hanya menanggapi ucapan sang _hyung_ dengan datar. "Seharusnya."

"Jangan mulai pertengkaran. Cho Kibum, besok adalah pesta ulang tahunmu jadi mulailah bersikap baik dan sopan kepada orang lain." Petuah sang _appa_ kepada salah satu putra kembarnya itu.

Kibum hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah bisa melawan sang _appa_.

Sementara itu _namja_ kecil bermata bulat yang _notabene_ -nya adalah _dongsaeng_ kembar dari Kibum malah tidak terlalu memikirkan perdebatan mereka tadi. Yang dipikirkannya adalah ulang tahunnya dan Kibum besok. Bagaimana ini bahkan sang _appa_ sudah menyiapkan pesta untuk mereka berdua. Kemudian dia juga belum menyiapkan kado apa yang harus diberikan untuk _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

Kibum hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan khayalannya itu dalam diam. _Dongsaeng_ kembarnya itu tidak pernah menangis selama mereka hidup hingga saat ini. Meskipun sangat sering Yesung memukulnya, Younghwan mencaci dan membentaknya tapi Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum. Anak itu seolah tidak memasukan semuanya ke dalam hati perlakuan tidak layak dari _hyung_ tertuanya dan sang _appa_ kepada dirinya.

Kibum ingin sekali menghajar keduanya jika sudah melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja wajah Kyuhyun dan senyum yang mengembang hanya untuknya selalu berhasil membuat Kibum luluh. Dia lebih memilih meredakan emosinya, dibanding membuat Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya Kibum yang bisa 'dilihat' Kyuhyun dengan arah pandangan mata yang benar.

.

.

~ _Kau harus terbiasa menjadi nyawa yang tidak pernah diharapkan untuk lahir~_

.

.

Semua pelayan di rumah yang cukup mewah itu tengah bersiap melakukan berbagai macam dekorasi. Memasang pita disana-sini, membenarkan letak meja-meja makanan yang memang disediakan untuk para tamu undangan. Penataan balon berwarni-warni di setiap sudut ruangan. Cho Younghwan memang lebih memilih tema _indoor_ untuk pesta ulang tahun putra kesayangannya. Takut jika memilih tema _outdoor_ hujan malah akan berlangsung turun.

Kibum mendecih tidak suka menyaksikan pemandangan yang sibuk itu tersaji di depan matanya. Sejak dahulu Kibum membenci apa yang dinamakan dengan pesta. Terlalu banyak keramaian dan terlalu banyak keluar basa-basi busuk yang sebenarnya hanya memekakan telinga milik Kibum.

Sebaliknya dari Kibum, saudara kembarnya yang sudah berdiri di samping Kibum itu tampak antusias. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak lincah seolah memang menyaksikan semua kesibukan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Senyum tipis Kibum mengembangkan kala melihat tingkah lucu dari _dongsaeng_ yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit dengannya itu.

"Antusias sekali." Kibum mulai berbicara dengan nada datarnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum dengan malas. "Selalu berkomentar, dasar."

"Apa menyenangkannya pesta bodoh itu?" Kibum mendudukan diri ke sebuah kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun kesal sendiri, _hyung_ kembarnya itu benar-benar berlidah tajam. "Pesta bodoh? Aigoo Kibum, _appa_ sudah menyiapkan semua ini dengan susah payah hanya untuk kita."

"Kita?" Jika menurut Kyuhyun adalah kita, menurut Kibum sebenarnya maknanya adalah untuk satu orang diantara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Kibum dan manyun. "Sudah sana, segera ganti baju aku juga akan bersiap Kibum."

Kibum memeganga lengan sang _dongsaeng_. "Kau yakin _appa_ melakukan ini untuk kita?"

"Sudah kubilang _appa_ bisa berubah Kibum. Terbukti dia tidak melarangku untuk datang bukan?" Kyuhyun memandang lurus bola mata milik Kibum yang sebenarnya senada dengan warna mata miliknya jika saja Kyuhyun bisa melihat.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kalimat Kyuhyun begitu yakin tadi. "Baiklah, mari kita merayakan pesta ulang tahun ini bersama-sama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira ketika mendengar langkah kaki Kibum sudah mulai menjauh dari ruangan tersebut. Menandakan bahwa kembarannya itu akan bersiap dan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun ini. Kemarin mereka baru tujuh tahun dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah menginjak usia delapan tahun. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan untuk bisa menghitung berapa tahun sebenarnya umurmu.

Pelayan Cha tersenyum mendapati si bungsu dari keluarga Cho itu sedang sibuk memilih pakaian mana yang harus dikenakannya. Dihampirinya bocah kecil itu oleh Pelayan Cha. Dengan sigap Pelayan Cha memberikan sebuah pakaian berwarna putih untuk sang bungsu keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa orang yang sedari tadi membantunya untuk memakaikan dan memilihkan untuknya ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Pelayan Cha yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah siap Kyuhyun dan Pelayan Cha mulai menuju ruangan utama tempat pesta akan diadakan. Namun sepertinya bukan ruangan utama yang mereka tuju. Pelayan Cha malah membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah ruangan lain yang sama sekali tidak Kyuhyun ketahui. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Pelayan Cha pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama seorang _namja_ yang berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun itu.

Yesung tersenyum puas karena berhasil melakukan aksinya. "Hey, dalam mimpimu kau bisa datang ke pesta itu."

"Sungie _hyung_?" Kyuhyun amat mengenal suara berat yang dimiliki _hyung_ tertuanya itu.

Yesung menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan malas. "Diam disini dan jangan pernah keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum pesta selesai."

"Tapi bukankah _appa_ tidak melarang Kyu untuk datang ke pesta?" Kyuhyun tidak terima juga. Yesung ini seenanknya saja.

Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya. "Justru _appa_ yang menyuruhku melakukan ini."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berucap dengan polos. "Kalau begitu mungkinkah _hyung_ dan _appa_ menyiapkan pesta kejutan lain untukku?"

"Kami tidak pernah menganggap kau terlahir ke dunia ini." Dingin dan amat penuh dengan nada kebencian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jadi dia dibuang lagi? Untung saja hanya sementara. " _Arrasseo_ , aku akan menunggu disini dengan baik _hyung_. Ah dan tolong bilang pada Kibum _hyung_ , aku tadi sakit perut jadi tidak bisa menghadiri pesta."

"Kabur pun kau mana bisa. Tempat ini akan kugelapkan." Yesung mulai mematikan lampu di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan polos. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan gelap _hyung_."

"Dasar buta." Yesung menggumam dengan sinis kemudian berlalu.

Kyuhyun memanggil dengan pelan Yesung. " _Hyung_ …."

Langkah Yesung berhenti sementara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Amat manis. "Kado ulang tahunku mana?"

"Aku akan memberikannya jika kau sudah tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupanku, _appa_ , dan Kibum." Pintu ruangan itu kemudian tertutup.

.

.

 _~Kau tidak boleh lemah di kehidupan yang kejam ini, karena semua orang pada dasarnya bisa berlaku kejam. Sekalipun keluargamu~_

.

.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya erat. Membentuk sebuah tinju meski tidak seberapa karena lengannya berukuran kecil. Lilin di atas kue ulang tahun itu sudah ditiupnya. Tidak ada _make a wish_ yang dia ucapkan. Baginya pengharapan di pesta menyebalkan ini sama sekali tidak akan terkabul.

Setelah semua hal-hal menyebalkan itu selesai dilakukannya, tanpa permisi Kibum berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan pesta yang masih berlangsung. Teriakan Yesung dan omelan ayahnya sama sekali tidak didengarnya. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah mencari keberadaan sang _dongsaeng_. Seharusnya Kibum tahu bahwa mereka berdua memang mempunyai rencana yang benar-benar licik.

Kibum membuka semua pintu ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah mewah kediamannya itu. Tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Jangan katakana bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak berada lagi di dalam rumah ini. Hingga Kibum mengingat satu ruangan yang sudah lama tidak pernah dibuka oleh mereka semua. Jangan bilang itu adalah ruangan tersebut. Kibum amat tahu Kyuhyun akan sangat ketakutan jika berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah, Kibum meminta kunci cadangan untuk membuka ruangan tersebut. Tidak bisa menolak ketegasan dari Kibum, salah seorang pelayan memberikan kunci tersebut kepada Kibum. Dengan segera Kibum berlalu dan tiba di ruangan yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuannya. Dengan cepat Kibum membuka pintu yang terkunci tersebut.

Benar saja Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam sana. Diam dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong. Dinyalakannya lampu ruangan oleh Kibum. Kamar sang _eomma_ yang amat mereka rindukan. Apakah mereka ingin membuat rasa bersalah Kyuhyun menguar? Kyuhyun pembunuh? Pemikiran pendek milik _hyung_ dan _appa_ -nya lah yang seharusnya dibunuh.

Kyuhyun mencium aroma khas tubuh seseorang yang amat familiar itu baginya. "Kibum _hyung_?"

"Yesung _hyung_?" Kibum tidak membalas sapaan dari kembarannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia bilang aku tidak boleh keluar sampai pestanya selesai, itu juga perintah _appa_. Mungkin pestanya sudah selesai?"

Kibum mendekati sang _dongsaeng_. "Sama sekali belum."

"Aish Kibum, kembalilah kau bisa diomeli _appa_ nanti." Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong Kibum untuk meninggalkannya.

Kibum mengedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak peduli, lagipula aku tidak menyukai pesta."

"Itu pesta ulang tahun Kibum, untuk merayakan kelahiranmu." Kyuhyun berucap seakan mengomeli _hyung_ yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit dengannya itu.

Namun jawaban Kibum sukses membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. "Aku tidak akan lahir jika kau juga tidak lahir. Jadi yang tadi itu perayaan orang lain jika tanpa kau."

"Ini…." Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Kibum.

Kibum memandang benda kotak dengan pita biru itu. "Apa itu?"

"Hadiah untukmu, ambilah." Meletakan kotak hadiah itu di tangan Kibum.

Kibum mengambilnya. " _Gomawo_."

Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya di depan wajah Kibum. "Sekarang mana hadiahku?"

"Kau pelit sekali, jika aku juga harus memberimu hadiah." Kibum hanya cari alasan, dia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap menagihnya. "Mana pokoknya?"

"Aish _arrasseo_ , besok aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan keluar rumah sebagai hadiahku." Kibum berucap dengan pasrah. Memikirkan cara agar bisa membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah ini dengan aman.

.

.

 _~Jadi mulailah untuk menyesuaikan diri. Bukan seperti adaptasi yang artinya hanya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru. Tapi adjustment. Penyesuaian yang dilakukan karena kau adalah sebuah kesalahan yang terjadi. Kau harus bisa menjadi sama~_

.

.

Kibum memastikan bahwa _appa_ dan _hyung_ -nya sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah. _Appa_ -nya sudah berangkat bekerja dan Yesung _hyung_ -nya sudah berangkat untuk les bahasa Inggris. Setelah memastikan hal itu, kemudian Kibum melakukan satu hal lagi. Yakni memberikan ancaman kepada semua pelayan agar tidak memberitahukan perihal dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang akan keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum yang sedang berdiri menunggunya. Kini sebuah jaket sudah melekat di tubuh kurus milik Kyuhyun. Meski dingin dan datar, Kibum itu protektif pada Kyuhyun. Dan sang _dongsaeng_ sama sekali tidak bisa membantah semua yang diperintahkan oleh Kibum padanya. Walau terkadang Kyuhyun juga sempat menggerutu.

Kibum menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berjalan-jalan keluar dengan sebebas ini. Melirik bocah kecil lain yang lengannya digenggam erat olehnya. Kali ini biarkan Kyuhyun melihat dunia luar. Pada dasarnya bentukan mereka berdua adalah sama. Mereka manusia, walau memang Kyuhyun lebih spesial dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Kyuhyun nampak ceria dan senang sekali ketika Kibum terus mengajaknya berkeliling. Meskipun hanya di sekitar lingkungan rumah mereka. Tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh. Kibum juga tidak ingin terlalu mengambil resiko. Walau cerdas sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya Kibum tahu semua hal dan tempat yang ada di _Nowon_.

Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggu dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kibum hanya ingin membelikan kembarannya itu es krim yang ada di depan taman. Mengangguk setuju, Kyuhyun mematuhi Kibum untuk duduk dengan tunggu menunggu Kibum yang pastinya tidak akan lama.

'Meong.' Suara kucing kecil itu terdengar begitu lucu menghinggapi gendang telinga yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun bangkit meninggalkan bangku taman itu. Berjalan secara perlahan-lahan untuk mendekati si kucing lucu. Lucu atau tidak Kyuhyun tidak tahu, karena dia belum benar-benar pernah melihatnya. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa di taman itu orang-orang amat banyak yang berlalu-lalang. Kyuhyun bingung dan menabrak _namja_ berusia dua puluhan itu tanpa sengaja.

 _Namja_ itu menggeram kesal. "Kalau jalan-jalan itu lihat-lihat dasar _pabbo_."

" _Mi_ … _mianhae_ … aku tidak tahu _ahjussi_ ada disini." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit agak takut.

 _Namja_ berusia dua puluhan itu mengernyit. " _Ahjussi_? Apa kau tidak lihat aku ini masih amat muda?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

 _Namja_ itu akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan. "Kau jadi tidak bisa melihat?"

"Ya dia buta, kenapa salah?" Bukan Kyuhyun yang menjawab, tapi seorang bocah lain yang posisinya sudah berubah membentuk benteng seakan melindungi sang _dongsaeng_.

 _Namja_ itu mendecih, sedikit takut menatap bola mata dingin milik Kibum. "Jangan biarkan orang buta berkeliaran sembarangan bahaya."

Setelah kejadian itu, Kibum sedikit mengomel pada Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun menurutinya. Aish ini semua salahnya juga, harusnya dia memberi tahu sejak awal, bahwa orang-orang diluar itu mempunyai tingkah yang bermacam-macam.

Tes. Tes. Tes. Butiran air rupanya jatuh dari langit yang sudah berubah menjadi berwarna abu-abu. Awan gelap memang sudah menutupi semua langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah. Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mulai berteduh di bawah bangunan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dan untung saja disana ada kursi sehingga mereka berdua tidak akan terlalu pegal untuk menunggu redanya hujan yang turun.

Bocah berpipi _chubby_ itu menarik-narik pakaian bocah lain yang mempunyai ekspresi datar di dekatnya. "Bum, hujan itu seperti apa warnanya?"

"Tidak berwarna." Jujur saja bocah berwajah datar itu agak bingung mendeskripsikan hujan yang kini turun. Warnanya seperti putih tapi bukan.

Bocah bertubuh tambun itu mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi. "Bentuk hujan itu bagaimana dan seperti apa?"

"Tidak berbentuk." Saudaranya itu hanya menjawab dengan begitu singkat.

"Ah. Ada juga ya yang tidak berbentuk dan tidak berwarna." Si bocah berpipi _chubby_ berbicara dengan begitu polos.

Si bocah datar menatap _dongsaeng_ yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit dengannya itu sedikit. "Kenapa kau mempertanyakannya?"

" _Anni_. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk diriku dan apa warnaku Bum?" Bocah berpipi _chubby_ itu mengeluarkan cengiran khas anak-anaknya.

Kibum hanya berkata pelan. "Tentu saja kau sama sepertiku, seorang manusia. Ada begitu banyak warna di dunia ini dan juga jutaan bentuk di dunia ini, Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan lucu.

Kibum mulai menjelaskan semua hal yang diketahuinya kepada Kyuhyun. Dimulai dari berbagai macam bentuk yang sederhana dan warna-warna yang sebenarnya amat banyak. Mata Kyuhyun nampak berbinar gembira mendengar setiap detil penjelasan yang keluar dari dalam mulut Kibum. Memasukan satu per satu penjelasan yang bisa diingatnya ke dalam memori otak yang dimilikinya. Berharap suatu saat nanti semua itu akan berguna.

.

.

 _~Kau jangan menundanya lagi, jika tidak ingin semua semakin pelik. Belajarlah untuk menjadi sama. Buatlah dirimu tidak lagi dipandang sebagai kesalahan. Sehingga kau tidak akan pernah dihapus karena sudah dirasa memiliki kesamaan~_

.

.

Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan ketika mendengar suara tamparan yang sudah pasti menerpa wajah milik Kibum. Padahal baru saja mereka bisa merasakan kegembiraan, namun setibanya di rumah Cho Younghwan sudah duduk dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

Pada awalnya bukan Kibum yang seharusnya mendapatkan tamparan itu, namun Kyuhyun. Sudah dipastikan semua kejadian yang tidak diinginkan di rumah ini sudah pasti Kyuhyun lah yang akan selalu salah. Seakan-akan dia memang akan selalu menjadi pelaku dari setiap kejadian yang terjadi.

Tanpa rasa iba Younghwan memukuli Kyuhyun dengan garang. Tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun, bagaimana jika semua orang tahu bahwa keluarga Cho memiliki anak yang cacat.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa melawan. Merasakan setiap rasa sakit dari pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan Younghwan kepadanya. Pasrah dan memang itulah hal yang sudah biasa untuknya. Dia juga tidak mau kalau Kibum yang harus mendapatkan hukuman. Tidak ada air mata juga yang mengalir dari kedua mata jernih Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang berada dalam kungkungan Yesung menyaksikan itu dengan penuh amarah. Dia muak melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu berpura-pura kuat itu. Dia muak melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu menerima segala perbuatan keji yang dilakukan kepadanya. Dan itu semua membuat Kibum menjadi tidak berguna. Entah mendapat tenaga darimana Kibum berhasil melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Yesung. Dengan sigap melindungi Kyuhyun yang wajahnya akan segera ditampar oleh Younghwan sehingga dirinya yang terkena tamparan itu.

Younghwan berkata dengan tegas. "Jangan berusaha untuk melindunginya Cho Kibum."

"Kewajibanku." Walau sakit Kibum sama sekali tidak meringis.

Younghwan mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Anak ini sudah melakukan kesalahan, dia harus dihukum."

"Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa? Oh aku merasa bahwa kalian menganggap kelahiran Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan?" Pertanyaan retoris dan mencengangkan keluar dari mulut Kibum.

Younghwan tidak ingin emosinya meluap kepada Kibum. "Kau tahu sendiri kesalahan _dongsaeng_ -mu itu!"

Kibum tersenyum miris. "Karena dia buta? Karena dia _eomma_ meninggal, begitu? Alasan klasik! Bilang saja kalau kalian tidak bisa menerima kenyataan."

"Kibum- _ah_ cukup. Yang dikatakan _appa_ adalah benar. Jika saja dia sama dengan keadaan manusia pada umumnya kita tidak akan selalu berdebat begini." Yesung mencoba menengahi keadaan.

Kibum menatap _hyung_ tertuanya itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Aku membencimu Yesung - _ssi_."

Kalimat Kibum membuat Yesung merasakan peraasaan sakit?

"Hentikan….hentikan pertengkaran ini… Jangan sakiti Kibum _hyung_. Semua memang kesalahanku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi sama seperti yang kalian harapkan." Dengan menahan semua rasa sakit bekas pukulan itu Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara.

.

.

 _~Ketika akan mencoba melakukan penyesuaian, kau memang seharusnya sendiri. Menelusuri kesalahan dari belakang sampai awal. Karena tidak ada orang yang bisa kau percayai~_

.

.

Perlahan-lahan mata itu terbuka dari posisinya yang tertutup. Mengerjap beberapa saat untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Sayangnya seperti apa yang diduganya, dirinya tidak sedang berada di dalam kamar yang sudah biasa dia tempati bersama saudara kembarnya. Ini adalah di dalam sebuah mobil.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Rupanya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Terbukti dengan mobil yang terus melaju tanpa henti dan seseorang yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. Kibum mengetahui siapa yang mengemudi itu. Wajahnya tentu tidak asing, karena _namja_ yang tengah mengemudi di samping Kibum itu adalah ayahnya sendiri, Cho Younghwan.

Perhatian Kibum adalah bangku belakang di dalam mobil. Disana banyak sekali koper-koper yang sepertinya dengan sengaja dimasukan. Kibum tahu semua koper itu adalah miliknya. Younghwan pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

Younghwan mengerti arah pandangan Kibum. "Kau akan ikut pindah bersama _appa_ dan mulai tinggal di _Seoul_. Yesung juga akan segera menyusul nanti."

"Kyuhyun?" Yang dia pedulikan saaat ini adalah _dongsaeng_ kembarnya.

Younghwan mendecih pelan. "Untuk apa membawa orang yang tidak berguna sepertinya. Merepotkan."

"Hentikan mobil ini _appa_." Tegas Kibum.

"Kau pikir _appa_ akan menuruti keinginanmu?" Younghwan membalasnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sayangnya Kibum selalu mempunyai kalimat pedas untuk membalasnya. "Dan apa _appa_ pikir aku juga akan menuruti keinginan _appa_?"

"Kau masih amat kecil Kibum, _appa_ lah yang mengatur hidupmu, baik kau, Yesung, ataupun si anak sial itu. Jadi cukup diam dan menurut." Kali ini Younghwan tidak mau dikalahkan lagi.

Kibum tersenyum miris. "Yang mengatur hidupku adalah Tuhan _appa_ , mungkin saja Tuhan akan memiliki pengaturan lain yang lebih indah dibandingkan dengan dirimu."

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu tiba-tiba saja mengalami ban pecah. Younghwan berusaha untuk menahan kendalinya. Juga melindungi Kibum yang memang sedang berada bersamanya. Namun nihil keadaan mobil semakin tidak stabil. Dari arah berlawanan sebuah truk nampak melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak dipungkiri kecelakaan tragi situ terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

 _~Seimbanglah dengan orang lain. Terlihat sama lah. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk kau bisa bertahan hidup. Jadi biasakanlah~_

.

.

Dengan berlari sekuat tenaga Yesung memasuki area rumah sakit. Tadi dirinya mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari kepala sekolahnya. Mereka bilang bahwa _dongsaeng_ dan _appa_ -nya mengalami kecelakaan mobil.

Ditemani dengan Pelayan Cha, Yesung menunggu para dokter yang sedang berusaha menangani keadaan ayah dan anak yang nampak memprihatinkan tersebut. Tidak henti-hentinya Yesung terisak. Benarkah hari ini dirinya harus kehilangan lagi? Yesung tidak mau. Sudah cukup dengan kepergian Hanna yang selalu membuatnya tersiksa.

Sementara itu seorang _namja_ kecil yang sebenarnya _dongsaeng_ Yesung juga nampak prihatin menyaksikan keadaan _hyung_ tertuanya tersebut. Dirinya ingin sekali menghibur Yesung yang nampak benar-benar terluka. Tapi sayangnya Yesung pasti akan langsung menolak dan mencengkeram kasar pergelangan tangan miliknya. Karena Kyuhyun tahu Yesung amat membencinya semenjak dahulu.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dokter utama yang menangani Younghwan dan Kibum keluar dari dalam ruangan. Dokter bernama Minseok itu menatap sedih dua anak yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan tersebut. Matanya beralih kepada Pelayan Cha sebagai satu-satunya orang dewasa yang bisa dirinya ajak bicara.

Pelayan Cha mengerti arti pandangan Minseok _uisanim_. "Jadi bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?"

"Untuk Kibum, anak itu bisa kami selamatkan hanya saja karena lukanya amat buruk, membuatnya dalam keadaan koma." Jelas Minseok _uisnaim_ dengan pelan.

Pelayan Cha kemudian pertanyaan kembali. "Lalu Tuan Cho?"

Minseok _uisanim_ menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa artinya gelengan itu _uisanim_?" Yesung mulai bangkit dan bertanya.

Pelayan Cho mengelus rambut Yesung dengan sayang. "Kau harus tabah, Tuan Cho sudah meninggal."

" _Mw…mworago appa?_ Kibummie apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Yesung benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Walau Kuhyun tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi semua orang yang berada disana, dirinya mendengar semua kenyataan pahit itu. Ayahnya sudah meninggal. Kibum _hyung_ -nya pada dasarnya bisa saja meninggalkannya, karena keadaannya juga tidak bisa dibilang baik. Hati Kyuhyun sakit. Kenapa semua harus terjadi kepada _appa_ dan _hyung_ yang amat disayanginya? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Bukankah dia si kesalahan itu?

Pelayan Cha terperangah, Kyuhyun kini menangis. Menangis begitu banyak. Dalam kehidupan yang sudah dialami oleh Kyuhyun ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menangis. Dia terisak dalam. Membuat siapa saja akan tersayat jika mendengar isakan menyesakan yang keluar dari mulut itu. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Kibum sedang kesakitan di dalam ruangan itu.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan membuat seorang yang bernama Yesung menjadi iba. Karena kini rasa bencinya semakin bertambah kuat kepada Kyuhyun. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh benci.

"Seharusnya kau yang mati!" Menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terisak dengan kuat.

.

.

 **To Be Continue….**

.

.

 **Selesai juga menyelesaikan chapter 1 dari ff ini. Desember untuk Kihyun hehehe. Selalu tinggalkan jejak review kalian juseyo. Klik favorit jika kalian menyukai fanfic ini. Semoga bisa mengobati kerinduan kalian pada Kihyun. Annyeong. Dan ingan jangan jadi silent reader gak baik loh hehehehe. Oh iya mian agak ngacak dari prolognya. Sampai ketemu di update-tan ff minggu depan. Entah ff mana dulu yang akan dilanjut minggu depan. Bye-bye~**

 **Reply Review:**

ningsih: sudah dilanjut dan silahkan membaca hihihi.

yulianasuka: nde kyuhyun buta, makanya dia dibilang istimewa.

Lenny chan: ayo pake akunnya kalau mau review ahahaha. Karena itu sudah menjadi hobinya eonni mau bagaimana lagi wkwkwk. Nah yang begini nih ya suka banget kyu disiksa tapi eonni juga sama kwkwkw. Kibum pahlawannya kyu.

angel sparkyu: nde Kyuhyun emang buta.

ekha sparkyu: iya kyu buta dan kihyun kembar wkwkwk cerita yang sudah sering terjadi. Eomma kyu dan kibum sudah meninggal. Changmin sayangnya belum muncul dulu di awal-awal chapter.

GyuhaeCho: Saengie tidak mencoba membuat akun FFn kah? Supaya lebih gampang lagi eoh. hahahha nado saranghae nae yeoppo saengie. karena eonni sangat suka dan mencintai kihyun? Wkkwkw. Semua ff eonni jadi favorit kamu yeay makasih kwkwkw. Kyu emang buta.

sheehae89: iya kyu buta. Younghwan dan Yesung yang sama sekali gamau nerima kyu. Wkwkwk mian agak ngacak dari prolog.

Yuliyuzumaky: kesitimewaan kyu udah bisa ditebak dari awal rupanya wkwkwk.

Yeri960: karena itu sudah menjadi hobi tersendiri bagi author (?) iya tuh kan emang lebih enak wkwkwk.

Fitri MY: nah kalau pengen tahu itu kenapa bisa gitu harus ikutin terus ff ini sampe tamat wkwkwk.

michhazz: noh si Yesung jadi hyung anak-anak kembar itu wkwkwk. Ada alasan sendiri juga dia menyebut begitu wkwkwk.

Ahsanriri22: Fighting!

Guest(?): sudah dilanjut dan kamu wajib baca serta review kwkwkwk.

erka: tebakan kamu benar kok, kyuhyun emang buta wkwkwk.

Wonhaesung: Ne next dan ayo baca.

Lee Gyu Won: itu sudah bisa menebak kwkkwkw.

rain: FF lain pasti dilanjut kok, Cuma satu-satu dulu wkwkwk.

Songkyurina: kalau mau tahu itu harus ikutin sampe tamat wkwkwk.

kyubum: arrasseo semoga gak mengecewakan yah.

abelkyu: ffnya semoga bisa diterima dengan baik.

kyuchoco13: harus ikutin sampe tamat ff ini berarti hahahaha.

Awaelfkyu13: hehehhehe makasih udah selalu membaca setiap fanfic ku, ga membosankan kah Kihyun disini dijadiin kembar?

Guest(?): Nde semangat!

episitimaryam11: klik favorit jangan lupa. Hehe sudah dilanjut.

ladyelf1: ayo baca ayo wkwkwk.

tyas1412: sudah dilanjut semoga gak mengecewakan.

Sparkyubum: aduh gimana nih udah dibuat seterusnya kyu buta wkwkwk. Spertinya aksi bumbum harus berhenti sebentar.

Yong Do Jin316: akhirnya tidak jadi di delete karena banyak yang minta untuk dilanjut. Harus ikutin terus ff ini berarti biar tahu jawabannya wkwkwk.

Nanakyu: desember semuanya untuk Kibum ma Kyuhyun wkkwkw.

lalalolo: nde sudah^^

rangeralone: sudah dilanjut makasih semangat nya hehehe.

Gamekyuoppa: nde sudah dilanjutkan kok^^

Hyunhua: karena yang satu memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri. Begitulah si kembar Kihyun selalu diuji wkwkwk. Yesung dia hyungnya mereka.

KuroNaShiro: sudah dilanjut dan sekarang ayo baca.

MissBabyKyu; sudah dilanjut silahkan membaca.

Nae Axselia: hahaha sampe wajib, arrasseo sudah dilaksanakan. Sekarang gimana setelah baca chapter 1 nya?

 **Author benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih kepada:**

| Ahsanriri22 | Bee'N'Kyu | Captain Potato | Cho Sun Eun | Kira Kim 19 | MissBabyKyu | Yong Do Jin316 | choppyMOW | ekha sparkyu | episitimaryam11 | gyuyomi88 | ladyelf11 | nurafaini | rangeralone | sparkyu(titik)yuri07 | vallia123 |


End file.
